


Truth

by The_Hawk_Eye



Series: Glimpses [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Jon Needs a Hug, POV Sansa Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: "This can't be happening..." Jon mumbles. He sounds lost and disappointed. Sansa puts a hand on his arm. Jon is shivering. This must to feel like a nightmare for him. "I don't want to be..." He can't finish the sentence because the moment he says it, it will be real. And Jon doesn't want to make it real.





	Truth

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how they're going to tell Jon the truth about his real mother and father but this is something that came to me the other day so I wrote because I love Jonsa and angst and if I can put them together...

Sansa follows him to his room. It's not appropriate but she doesn't care, there are more important things to worry about and Jon needs her. So Sansa does the only thing she knows it will help. He must feel lost and confused, he must be thinking about the meaning of this revelation and in what he's become now. Sansa doesn't understand exactly what he's going through but she knows he feels lonely and alienate in front of them because after a life fighting to be a Stark he will never be able to be one by name, no when he is the lawful son of a Targaryen.

Sansa gives him some seconds to breath. She can see the pain and confusion growing. He hates the idea of being a Targaryen, he must be wishing for that to be a lie. He doesn't need to say anything when Sansa is moving her head to both sides. It is true; Bran and Sam are not mistaken.

"This can't be happening..." Jon mumbles. He sounds lost and disappointed. Sansa puts a hand on his arm. Jon is shivering. This must to feel like a nightmare for him. "I don't want to be..." He can't finish the sentence because the moment he says it, it will be real. And Jon doesn't want to make it real.

"It's fine Jon." Sansa knows this is difficult for him. And of course nothing is fine in that instant but she will make it fine.

"But it is not." He says back with a rough voice. Sansa hates watching him like this. Arya was against telling him the truth but Sansa and Bran insisted because Jon deserves the truth even if it hurts.

And she hates seeing him like this but this is something he needed to know. Sansa has known since she was a child that Jon always asked about his mother. Jon always wanted to know who the woman that gave him birth was, the woman who made his father to break his vows. Sansa remembers some of the time Jon dared to ask about her and the way her father always avoided the conversation. Sansa used to think Jon was being insensitive with her mother because Catelyn didn't deserve to hear the name of the woman who slept with her man. Sansa was being unfair with Jon and she knew it but she didn't care because her mother suffered every time Jon tried to know about his last. One of those times she shouted at Jon for that, she regretted it the next second when she saw the sadness and shame in his eyes. Sansa never asked for forgiveness of course even though she felt terrible for days. However she would see him for days wandering around with sad eyes and struggling with something. Now Sansa understands he felt bad for Catelyn but at the same time he was being consumed by the uncertainty of his past. Sansa always remembers that memory and that's why she knows Jon needs to know the truth even when it hurts like this one.

"I know it's not." She says softly. "But that doesn't change..."

"It changes everything!!"  He almost shouts.

"Not to me." It's not enough for Jon but Sansa can't do anything else. "Not to Bran and Arya." Sansa can see he wants to say something, something stupid probably but she's not going to let him. "Maybe this can change what the rest of the world thinks about you  what the Queen think about you, what the lords thinks... This can change everything but not what we feel for you."

The words seem to be what he needs and Sansa notices the way his body relaxes. She guides her hand to his cheek and pushes it slightly to make him looks at her. This is difficult but they won't do anything he doesn't approve first. If Jon doesn't want to say anything about his parentage that's fine by her, if Jon wants to use his real and legitimate name she will respect it. This is about Jon and Sansa will do whatever he wants; she won't tell him what she thinks it's better for them because this is Jon past and future. This is Jon's decision, nobody else's.

"You don't have to do anything right now about this." She says looking at his dark eyes. "Take your time and think about what this means to you and what you want to do with this truth."

Jon nods and Sansa allows herself to dream. This gives her a chance and Sansa shouldn't be thinking about that right now when Jon is having a crisis but she can't stop her heart and what she desires. She strokes his cheek and her eyes leave his eyes to focus on his lips that are no longer forbidden. She could touch them. Sansa could swallow his breath and enjoy... it is wrong and she knows it but after months of fighting against that feeling it is easy to just be carried along by that feeling. Sansa licks her lips and goes back to his eyes. This is not what Jon needs.

"You are a Stark to me. You will be always a Stark to me." This is what Jon needs she thinks before passing her arms around him to hold him against her body.

"Thank you Sansa." Jon says breathless. He is grateful for her words.

"Never forget that."

"I won't." Sansa can notice the way his body presses hers. He's leaning on her and Sansa won't let him fall. She will be here all the time he needs. She closes her eyes and holds him tighter. She won't let him fall as long as she lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.
> 
> Kudos and comments gave me life and energy to keep writing :)
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://the-hawk-eye-fics.tumblr.com/)


End file.
